


009. Clean

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Merlin (Merlin), Rating May Change, king arthur - Freeform, merlin and arthur are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Merlin noticed immediately the change of attitude of his husband.Since he had recovered from the stomach virus he suffered a couple of weeks ago, Arthur had become super apprehensive in a very sweet but scary way.(Of course, Merlin did not mind.)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, here I am again. Hope you like this little work, couple of chapters, short story but hopefully enjoyable. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: english is not my first language, so sorry for eventual errors. Have a nice day!  
> xoxo

 

 

 

“Merlin!”

 

Merlin jumped instantly, standing up from the floor where he was laying down, too tired and sleepy to move on the royal bed. Outside, Camelot was quiet and calm. The sunlight was going down, over the horizon.

 _‘Almost dinner time’_ , he thought.

“Merlin, where are you-? What are you doing on the floor, for Gaius’ sake?” said Arthur, entering his chambers with is armor still on.

Training with the knights had been postponed in the afternoon, due to morning war council and the usual round table weekly meeting. Merlin could not avoid the thought of how _appealing_ did Arthur look every time he returned from sword practices.

In the heat of the moment, Merlin did not answer the question.

“Are you even listening to me? You ok?”

“Y-yes, yes, sorry. I was, well, cleaning your shoes and I fell asleep.”

Arthur laughed, lightly. Merlin got up, helping him remove the chainmail. Without all that metal on and dirty clothes, rebel hairs and tired look, Arthur was truly _unacceptable_.

Merlin could not stop staring at his bulky chest and shoulders, his amazing neck and jaw, his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

“You know that you are not my personal manservant anymore, don’t you? Amelia is in charge now of tiding and cleaning my room, _our_ room.”

Amelia was the sweetest woman Merlin had even met, thank you very much, after his own mother. She was 55 birthdays old, always smiling and willing to help both of them.

“I know, I know. But I was bored to death, Arthur! I was trying to occupy the remaining time before your return…”

“You could have joined us on the training ground, watching is learning nonetheless.” Said Arthur, hugging the other’s waist in a tight grip. Merlin felt immediately weak in the knees, as per usual. He should had got used to it after three years.

“The last time I joined you, the other knights were not so happy about it.”

“Why is that?”

“You _exhausted_ them in order to show off your ego in front of me, that’s why.”

“Lies, all lies.”

“Are you sure about it? Because Gwaine couldn’t even move after that session.”

Arthur was not ashamed of his actions and he did not hide the smirk on his perfect face.

“If I really had wanted to show off for you I wouldn't had done it in front of all my knights. I would not had allowed them to watch you looking at my ego.”

Merlin blushed heavily, blood leaving his brain for other directions.

 “You-! _You_ are such a prat, you are the same child as you were when we first met!” said Merlin, trying to avoid looking at his king’s eyes, still embarrassed from the previous joke.

Arthur laughed again, before kissing passionately his husband right there, in the middle of their chambers. He was tired, sure, but not that tired. Merlin was there, warm and real, with his pale perfect skin, ocean eyes and a smile like no other.

And after a very long time, he was finally his. Only his, no one else’s.

“I love you, so very much.” Whispered the king of Camelot.

“Just shut up, clotpole, and kiss me, please Arthur.”

 

Of course, they showed up very late for dinner.

 

*

 

The next time Arthur found a sleepy Merlin was actually in the middle of a hunting trip. That was a very strange thing, to be honest, due to the fact that Merlin was usually more than happy to distract the knights and let the preys run away.

But in that occasion, Merlin had fallen asleep near a huge oak tree and he could not even get up.

So Arthur had decided to get back immediately to the castle and let Gaius check on him.

“I’m ok, really, just tired.” Said the sorcerer, his eyes still closed. 

“You can’t be tired, Merlin, you don’t even work anymore. You just attend meetings with me, you shouldn’t be this strained.” Said Arthur, sitting on a chair beside Merlin, whom was laid in their regal bed, while Gaius was in his private chambers consulting medical books.

“Also, during the last few days you vomit several times, don’t deny it.” Continued the king, stroking his husband’s hairs out of his forehead.

“Ok, ok. Maybe… I have eat something bad or-”

Gaius interrupted him, entering the room. “Merlin, you better rest young man. May I talk with you for a second, Sir?”

Merlin looked at him with worried eyes. “Am I-? I mean… Is it something bad? Should I be scared or-?”

Arthur went pale.

“No, not really. Just rest, I’ll call you when it’s time for dinner. Just rest, calm down.”

And Merlin nodded, even if not completely convinced by Gaius’ words.

“I’ll be right back, promise.” whispered Arthur, again, before standing up and following the court doctor outside.

“What is wrong?”

“Merlin has shown peculiar symptoms. Very peculiar and specific.” Started Gaius, “He sleeps a lot, eat more than usual, vomit, constant headache and dizziness…”

“Headache? Dizziness? When did this happen?” asked the blond man, confused.

“He came to me a couple of days ago; I thought you knew, sir. In any case, I should run some tests before deliver the news.”

Arthur was on the verge of a panic attack. “What news are you talking about?” asked. “Gaius, you answer me right now!”

“I think… I think Merlin could be pregnant.”

 

Arthur fainted, obviously.

 

*

 

Merlin noticed immediately the change of attitude of his husband. Since he had recovered from the stomach virus he suffered a couple of weeks ago, Arthur had become super apprehensive in a very sweet but scary way. Of course, Merlin did not mind: he was totally hilarious watching the king running around like a madman, trying to help him doing everything, from dressing to eating to transport heavy books from the library to their room.

When Arthur could not be there, one of the knights was there: Gwaine, most of the time, or Percival or Leon.

 “Why all this, Arthur?” said Merlin, one evening. For the first time in, well, always, Arthur was tiding the dinner table not allowing Merlin to help him.

“What are you talking about?” answered Arthur.

“Arthur, please?”

“I’m not- everything is fine just you were sick not long ago and I don’t want you to-”

Merlin stood up before walking straight in his husband’ arms, looking at his face with a knowing stare.

“You know I’m going to find out, eventually, just tell me.”

Arthur lowered his eyes before breathing out.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how you will react to this.”

Merlin froze on the spot. “Are you-we in danger? Camelot? A war? I can talk to the druids, we’ll find a way. And it wasn’t necessary to have some knights with me all the time, I can defend myself.”

“It’s not a war. And we are not in danger.”

“So what is it?”

Arthur led him to their bad, letting him sit down on the precious red sheets.

“It wasn’t a stomach virus, none of us had the symptoms as you did. Gaius run some tests, magical tests, on you when you were sleeping and-“

“And what?” Merlin felt lost in his own bubble. “Am I dying?” his eyes already glowing for tears.

“No! No, Merlin, no!” said Arthur, kissing him on the cheeks. “But Gaius- Gaius says that you are-“

“what? I am, what?!”

“Pregnant.”

 

Merlin fainted too, obviously.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin had a problem. A fucking huge problem, to be perfectly clear. 
> 
>  
> 
> (And it was Arthur’s fault, obviously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter!  
> Hope you like it, and as always Eng is not my native language. So sorry for the errors, i've tried my best but I'm still learning.
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> xoxo

 

 

“Gwaine, please, stop. Ok? I’m totally fine, see?” said Merlin, trying to calm the knight down, “It’s just a back pain, nothing more.”

 

Merlin had been suffering from back pain since his first trimester. That morning, it was particularly painful. He had to leave the library, his favorite place in the castle, in order to achieve some relief. And Gwaine went a bit mad when he saw Merlin’s discomfort written all over his face.

“Just, please, help me lay down a bit.” His swollen belly was gigantic even if it was just seven month into pregnancy.

The knight did not hesitate: he lifted him off the ground like a leaf and placed him on the bed.

“Thank you, man.” Continued Merlin, adjusting the pillow behind him. “Also, don’t say anything to Arthur, ok? It’s not necessary. Just, call Gaius… he will know what to do-“

But Merlin couldn’t even finish the sentence. Arthur walked him like a fury, his face was glowing pale from worry and sweat (he had training in the afternoon).

“Did you talk to him?” asked the sorcerer to Gwaine, still sitting beside him. The knight lowered his eyes, ashamed.

“No, but a servant saw us and I send her for help.”

Merlin snorted.

Arthur removed his armor and chainmail instantly, before climbing on the bad. “Merlin, are you ok?” His blue eyes were dark and fragile, concerned in a way Merlin had never seen. He felt his heart tightening.

“Arthur I’m fine, really. It’s just-“ said the younger pointing the belly and smiling kindly at his husband while caressing his cheeks with soft kisses.

“I’ll… I’ll call Gaius,” interrupted Gwaine, embarrassed and moved at the same time by their affections. It was a bit strange, at the beginning, when their King and Merlin announced their engagement: of course, all of them had known about the sacred bond between Arthur and his manservant… but still, it was a bit of a shock watching them acting as a real couple. The infinite stares, kisses in the middle of the training ground, lots of innuendos and not so whispered declarations of love (or groans in the stables).

But they were really cute, Gwaine had to abmit that.

 

*

Gaius went and gone, leaving Merlin at king’s care.

After drinking some horrible concoction to lower the pain, he had fallen asleep peacefully, while Arthur continued stroking Merlin’s belly like it was the most appealing job ever.

They were safe.

 

*

Merlin had a problem. A fucking huge problem, to be perfectly clear.

(And it was Arthur’s fault, obviously.)

 

 

Trough their royal bed sheets, Merlin could felt Arthur’s bulky frame close to his body, his magnificent arms around the huge waist and his breath between his neck and shoulder. Merlin was hard, really hard. He had tried to convince his obsessive husband that _making love_ was truly acceptable when pregnant, even necessary.

But the king had refused to act upon his desires in order to protect him and the baby.

Merlin had been planning a strategy of seduction for the last ten days and every single one of his attempt had failed. Some of them got him real close to his target, though: one of them made Arthur so _interested_ that he had to run away from their chambers and find release somewhere else. Which, as a matter of fact, it made Merlin even more frustrated; just thinking about Arthur touching himself, after watching him bouncing on a pillow in a simulated recreation of having sex, made him horny as hellfire.

Arthur resisted him, even then; but little did he know Merlin, if he thought that he had lost his resilience.

Merlin was a very patient man.

 

*

Arthur woke up after him, obviously. Once a week, the King was discharged by every single royal obligation, which gave them both time to enjoy themselves, have a picnic or a walk, a romantic dinner together near the riverbank.

But when Arthur opened his eyes, the natural light was not invading the chambers or neither was the fireplace, which was totally off.

 _‘So, it is morning and… no light? Strange_.’ He thought.

“Merlin? What _hour_ is it?”

No answer.

“Merlin?”

Arthur couldn’t find his lover even with his eyes wide open, in that dark.

“Merlin where the hell are you? Merlin?” Called again, standing up. Before he could had moved a step, Merlin showed up from the bath chamber.

He got near, walking barefoot on the stone floor and Arthur saw immediately how naked he was, if not for a bathrobe made of a thin material. He tightened his jaw, forcing himself to look somewhere else. He could not stand watching but not touching his perfect skin, kissing his neck, following the curve of his body.

It was hard and frustrating.

“Are you ok, love?”

“Yes, I’m just a bit sore. The back pain, you know.” Said Merlin, resting his face on the other’s chest. Arthur went still.

“Do you want me to call Gaius?”

“No, but you could do me a favor. A massage could help, a lot. Gwaine proposed this idea, yesterday and-“

“A massage? _Gwaine_? On _you_?”

Merlin laughed lightly. “Yes, sure, why not? He wanted to help me, should I ask for him or-?”

“Shut up, Merlin, I’m doing it! No Gwaine!” said angrily, jealous at the thought of someone else laying a hand on his husband.

Gwaine would had paid for this affront.

Merlin returned to bed, stripping from the robe, and Arthur attentive eyes followed every single movement.

“Join me, Arthur.”

And, honestly, Arthur had tried to resist him every single time but he couldn’t resist his soft and almost submissive voice.

Touching his skin was a bliss, after a very long time: it was as smooth and lean as he remembered perfectly rounded sides and belly. His belly with the Pendragon’s progeny.

His hair, _their_ son.

He was so proud of Merlin and happy for Camelot, for their little family.

“Arthur, please.”

The King started rubbing the oil, which Merlin had prepared for the occasion, in circular motion on shoulders, neck, column, sides and buttocks. He was so focused on the job that, at the beginning, he had not heard Merlin’s moans.

Arthur did not stop there, but continued spreading the ointment around Merlin’s hole, like a mantra, slowly but constant. His cock was stiff and hard in his pants, a not so uncommon sensation for Arthur during the last months.  

He had to restrain himself from removing his clothes and losing rationality in Merlin’s body completely.

“A-Arthur, please, just… _ah_ , again, _yes_.” Groaned the sorcerer, with his eyes closed, when Arthur’s fingers crossed the sleek bundle of nerves, already stretched out due to the pregnancy.

Merlin moved rhythmically, back and forth, matching his husband’s movement.

“Could you _please_ put it in me? Arthur, you’re torturing me!”

“As you did for the past several days, if I remember correctly…”

“We could had avoided all this if only you were not so stubb-“ Merlin didn’t finish the sentence, word, thought. He couldn’t anymore.

Arthur was throbbing inside him, pushing gently. He wanted to listen to him beg for more, which Merlin did just a couple of minutes after.

“Am I hurting you?” whispered Arthur from behind when he speeded up the thrusts. Sitting in the middle of their bed, with Merlin bouncing on his lap like a mad man and his hands travelling around the swollen belly, Arthur felt truly invincible.

“Stop worrying!” Screamed Merlin, touching his own cock with restless pumps, “Yes, _there_ , Arthur, harder!”

 

They did not last long. But, at least, Merlin had found a solution to his problem.

*

 

Merlin gave birth to Perseus Pendragon in a beautiful and sunny morning, a rare one, of winter.

Gaius called for Arthur immediately after, whom was waiting just outside the chambers.

He cried like a baby when he saw Merlin, already changed in a white and clean nightgown, looking at their beautiful newborn with a few dark hairs and a pair of clear blue eyes, which were way more similar to Arthur’s.

 

And, of course, Arthur fainted again.

( _For the joy and not fear, this time_.)

 


End file.
